


wala na bang pag-ibig?

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Kiyoomi I'm sorry, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married sakuatsu, Misunderstandings, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Reconciliation
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Posible palang magkatawang-tao ang sakit at pagmamahal sa porma ng lalaking sumumpang iibigin ka habang-buhay.Na siya ring dahilan ng sanlibong pagkakataon na masasaktan ka pero pipiliin mo pa ring tiisin at mahalin dahil mas gugustuhin mong magpanggap na mainit ang kama sa gabi kaysa isuka ang katotohanang baka naubos na ang lahat ng lambing na mayroon sa puso ng asawa.Tangina. Kung ganito pala magmahal, sana ay tinakpan na lang ni Kiyoomi ang mata nang dumaan ang liwanag ni Atsumu sa buhay niya.kung saan hindi lang gintong medalya ang nakataya sa linya, maging pati ang pagsasama nilang dalawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	wala na bang pag-ibig?

**Author's Note:**

> nagsimula ang idea na 'to sa fluff lang talaga at friendly selosan hanggang sa maisip ko, parang magandang paiyakin si Kiyoomi sa selos, hence this fic. :D
> 
> Enjoy the angsty ride ^^ Rated M para sa sensitibong lenggwahe at sexual content.

_ Ayaw kong iasa sa iyo ang aking pandama. _

_ Pero hindi ko maikakaila: _

_ Ikaw ang pinakamalalim kong lumbay, _

_ Ang pinakamababaw na ligaya. _

_ -"Hindi Bagay", Jerry Gracio. _

  
  
  


* * *

_ Hindi maitatama ng isang pagkakamali ang isa pang pagkakamali. _

_ Kaya lahat sa ngayon ay sinasarili niya. Hindi siya expressive. Mas lalong hindi rin malambing sa ibang tao. _

_ Putsa, mas lalong hindi niya alam na magkakaroon pa siya ng asawa sa lagay na 'to. Mahirap daw siyang pakisamahan sabi ng iba pero wala eh. Ganoon lang talaga si Kiyoomi hanggang sa dumating si Atsumu at tinibag ang pader niya. _

_ Handa na siyang tumanda nang mag-isa kaysa sayangin ang buong buhay sa relasyon na hindi naman magiging maayos. _

_ Malamig sa mundo ni Kiyoomi, wala siyang pinapapasok na kahit sino pero makulit si Atsumu. Tila itong araw na nagpupumilit sumiksik sa bagyong namumuo sa puso niya. _

  
  


_ Binawalan niya ang sarili subalit sadyang makulit ang isang 'to. Dahan-dahan itong gumawa ng espasyo sa puso ni Kiyoomi na matagal nang bakante. _

  
  
  


Iyon ang naiisip ni Kiyoomi habang marahas pinapahid ang pisngi bago naghahanda sa paglabas ng banyo. Hindi niya puwedeng ipahalatang galing siya sa pag-iyak. Ang liit-liit na bagay lang naman kaya lang ay masiyado niyang pinalalaki.

_ "Lagot ka, Atsumu. Ginalit mo na naman asawa mo. Alat tuloy ng training." _

_ "Boss Iwa, kilala ko si Omi. Hindi naman 'yon magseselos kay Tooru. Hindi nga yata marunong magselos 'yon." _

Narinig pa ni Kiyoomi ang tawa ni Atsumu sa pagitan ng pinto at ng shower room kung nasaan siya. 

_ "Sira ulo ka, Miya. Pag-usapan niyo mag-asawa 'yan. Ayaw ko nang gusot sa mga atleta ko." _

_ "Boss Iwa, praning! Okay lang kami ni Kiyoomi. Baka wala lang sa mood. Asawa ko 'yon. Kilala ko na 'yan." _

Alam ni Omi na hindi siya ganito. Pero nang maging kay Atsumu siya, hindi na niya kilala ang sarili. Kayang-kayang palabasin nito lahat ng emosyon sa damdamin niya.

_ Saya, pagmamahal, inis, galit at ngayon ay selos. _

  
  


Hindi naman siya ganito. Palaging may rasyonal na parte ang utak niya.  _ Tangina, matalino naman siya.  _

Pero kung nakakaluto ng isip ang pagseselos, ayaw na lang niya.

_ Kaibigan si Tooru, asawa ng trainer nila. Malaki ang naitutulong ni Tooru sa kapwa setter niyang asawa na si Atsumu. Iyon lang.  _

_ Dapat ay 'yon lang naman. _

  
  


_ Pero mas napapatawa ni Tooru si Atsumu, mas napapangiti. Bagay na hindi na ginagawa ng asawa kapag nasa bahay sila. _

  
  


_ "Baka naman iniisip mo lang 'yon, Kiyo. Asawa ka no'ng tao. Hindi ka naman lolokohin niyan ni Atsumu. Kilalang-kilala niyo naman isa't isa, 'di ba?" _

  
  


Laging ganoong mga bagay ang sinasabi ni Motoya sa kanya. 

  
  


_ Kung totoo lahat ng iyon, bakit hindi na niya kilala ang sarili nang wala si Atsumu sa tabi niya?  _

_ Bakit hindi na kilala ni Kiyoomi ang sarili bago dumating ang pagmamahal sa buhay niya? _

  
  
  


Lumabas na si Kiyoomi sa banyo, eksaktong lumapit sa pinto si Atsumu at humalik sa basang pisngi niya.

Hindi mapigilan ni Kiyoomi ang pagpula ng pisngi. Traydor ang puso niya pagdating sa ganito. "O 'di ba, Boss Iwa. Hindi naman galit 'tong mahal ko."

Umirap na lang siya sa asawa at tinulak papasok ng shower, "Maligo ka na lang. Dami mong sinasabi. Bilisan mo."

  
  


Maulap pa rin ang pag-iisip niya at mas lalong hindi nakakatulong na panay ang tunog ng telepono ni Atsumu sa tabi ng bag nilang dalawa.

At nang tingnan ni Kiyoomi ay puno iyon ng mensahe mula sa group chat at may mga galing pa kay Tooru.

Nilunok niya ang bikig na namumuo sa lalamunan. Ilang linggo nang ganito ang nangyayari pero hindi matanong ni Kiyoomi si Atsumu kung may mali ba sa kanilang dalawa.

Kung may problema ba ito sa kanya. Dati naman ay hindi takot si Kiyoomi na mawalan ng interes ang iba sa buhay niya. Pero hindi niya yata kaya kung dumating ang araw na sabihin ni Atsumu na hindi na siya mahal nito.

Mukhang mas interesado pa ang asawa na makipag-usap sa  _ setter squad _ nito kaysa kumustahin siya. 

Lumalamig na ang kama sa gabi kahit magkatabi silang natutulog. Magkadantay ang mga binti ngunit tila milya ang layo nila sa isa't isa. Yakap siya ni Atsumu ngunit hindi makaramdam ng init si Kiyoomi.

  
  


May kung anong bigat ang singsing sa daliri niya ngayon.

  
  


_ Tama pa ba ito? _

_ Mahal mo pa ba ako? _

  
  


Iyon ang mga bagay na gustong-gusto niyang itanong sa mga gabing nakakatulugan ni Atsumu ang tumutunog nitong telepono. Ni haplusin ang mukha ng asawa ay hindi na niya magawa pa.

Takot na takot na makipag-usap si Kiyoomi. 

Hindi na ba interesado si Atsumu sa kanya?  _ Bakit ang bilis naman yata? _

  
  


Hindi na namalayan ni Kiyoomi na basa na naman ang pisngi niya at may kakaibang tingin ang teammates niyang nagpapaalam na mauuna na ang mga itong umuwi.

"Kiyoomi, okay ka lang ba?"

Matipid siyang ngumiti kay Shouyou at tumango bilang sagot. Nakakatawa na sa ibang tao pa manggagaling ang mga bagay na gusto niyang marinig mula kay Atsumu, "Oo, okay lang. Hintayin ko lang si Tsumu na magbihis. Uuwi na rin kami. Ingat kayo."

  
  


_ Okay lang?  _

  
  


_ Hindi alam ni Kiyoomi kung sinong kinukumbinsi niya sa mga sagot niya. Pero sigurado siyang hindi na niya kayang magkunwari pa sa sarili. _

  
  


_ Hindi na siya maayos. _

_ Hindi na sila magiging maayos. _

  
  


_ Oras na lang ang hinihintay niya. _

  
  
  


~

  
  


"Kanina ka pa tahimik. May nangyari ba?" Iyon ang bungad ni Atsumu sa kanya nang masusian ang madilim nilang apartment. Pinindot niya ang switch ng ilaw at inilagay sa gilid ng pinto ang bagong hubad na sapatos. 

"Wala naman. Tahimik naman talaga ako palagi." Kiming imik ni Kiyoomi. Sa totoo lang ay gusto na lang niyang matulog para hindi na siya mag-isip at magmukmok.

"Huwag mong sabihing nagseselos ka sa asawa ni Boss Iwa kanina? Gano'n lang talaga 'yon si Tooru. Puro kasi kalokohan."

Tumango lang si Kiyoomi at dumiretso sa lababo para maghugas ng kamay. Ang dami niyang gustong sabihin ngunit kinagat niya ang dila dahil sabay ring tutulo ang luha niya kung sakali.

"Mahal, huwag kang magseselos ha? Ikaw lang naman mahal ko."

Huminga siya nang malalim at tinuyo ang balat niya kasabay ang pagkibit-balikat. "Matutulog na ako."

  
  


Hindi na siya lumingon muli at dumiretso na sa kuwarto nila. Hindi na rin nakita ni Kiyoomi ang takot at pangambang dumaan sa mata ni Atsumu.

  
  


_ Mahal. _

_ Mahal. _

_ Mahal. _

  
  


_ Kung talagang mahal siya nito bakit puro takot na ang nararamdaman ni Kiyoomi at hindi na saya? _

  
  


\--

  
  


Pinilit nilang tapalan ng tagpi-tagping bagay ang mga bagay na may lamat na sa mga sumunod na linggong lumipas. Mas lalo lang bumigat ang loob ni Kiyoomi dahil halos araw-araw nang nasa training si Oikawa.

At sa mga araw na naroroon ang lalaki ay wala itong ginawa kundi bigyan nang pang-asar na ngiti si Kiyoomi. Kapag akala ng mga ito ay hindi siya nakatingin ay panay ang hawak ng ibang teammates kay Atsumu.

May umaakbay, may humahawak sa baywang at halos magdugo ang labi ni Kiyoomi huwag lang lumabas ang mga daing na kinikimkim niya.

_ Kung makasisira lang ang isang bagay sa relasyon nila ay mas minamabuti na lang niyang lunukin lahat. Ibinabaon sa kasuluk-sulukan ng puso niya. Dahil doon magaling si Kiyoomi: ang magtago. _

Kaya lang ay nagpatong-patong na lahat. Bawat araw ay sumasama ang loob niya. Ni hindi na niya kayang matulog sa gabi nang hindi umiiyak. 

  
  


Kung dati ay kumot ang mga yakap ni Atsumu, ngayon ay walang maramdaman si Kiyoomi kundi panlalamig.

  
  


Mas naging tahimik na si Kiyoomi sa mga training nila. Ngunit hindi pa rin maiwawaksi ng pagbabago niya ang galing niya sa paglalaro. Masyado siyang professional to the point na pati asawa niya ay hindi man lang makaramdam na may bagyong namumuo sa puso niya.

"Hindi ko alam kung anong nangyayari, Kiyoomi. Pero sana okay ka lang lalo na ngayon. Ilang linggo na lang, magsisimula na ang mga games natin. Gusto kong prepared din kayo emotionally."

Iyon ang sabi sa kanya ni Hajime isang gabing na-corner siya nitong nagpa-practice pa rin ng serves habang nasa locker room na ang ibang teammates niya.

Pinahid ni Kiyoomi ang pawis na tumutulo sa gilid ng noo niya, "Huwag kang mag-alala, Haji. Maayos ako. Kung may problema man, hinding-hindi ko hahayaan na makaapekto 'yon sa performance ko."

Pinulot ni Kiyoomi ang mga bolang nakakalat sa sahig at saka inilagay iyon sa cart.

"Tungkol ba 'to kay Atsumu, Omi? Alam mong nandito lang kami para makinig. Kung kailangan mo ng tulong, huwag kang mahiya na magsabi sa akin."

Mapait na ngumiti si Kiyoomi, paano niya sasabihin sa trainer na ayaw niyang lumalapit ang asawa nito sa asawa niya? Paano niya sasabihing mukhang hindi na siya mahal ni Atsumu?

  
  


Kailangan pa ba niyang i-drag ang teammates niya sa problema niyang ni si Atsumu ay hindi makaramdam?

  
  


"Okay lang ako. Okay lang kami. Huwag niyo kaming alalahanin."

  
  


"Omi, mahal? Bakit hindi ka pa naliligo. Shower ka na, ako na bahala riyan sa mga bola." 

Eksakto namang lumabas si Atsumu na bihis na at bagong paligo. Humalik ito sa pisngi niya at ngumiti sa kanya.

Sukang-suka si Kiyoomi sa sariling damdamin. Gustong-gusto niyang magpanggap na maayos lang sila. Na baka nga si Kiyoomi lang ang nag-iisip ng mga problema nilang dalawa.

  
  


Kaya mas mas nanaig ang katangahan at sariling damdamin niya. Ang tagal na niyang hindi 'to nasasabi. Hindi naman siguro masamang magkunwari na wala silang problema?

"Okay. I-I love you, Tsum."

Pinisil ni Atsumu ang pisngi niya bago humalik sa noo niya, "Mahal din kita. Linis ka na, Omi. Uwi na tayo agad pagkatapos."

  
  


_ Kaya pagpasok niya ng banyo ay kaagad na pumatak ang mga luha ni Kiyoomi. Humalo ang mainit na tubig sa balat niya at sa maalat na lasa ng pag-iyak niya  _

_ Sana, sa bawat kuskos niya sa sarili ay mabura na lahat ng sakit. Sa bawat pag-agos ay ganoon din kadaling tangayin ang sakit at problemang inilibing niya sa kailaliman ng puso. _

  
  


_ Posible palang magkatawang-tao ang sakit at pagmamahal sa porma ng lalaking sumumpang iibigin ka habang-buhay. _

  
  


_ Na siya ring dahilan ng sanlibong pagkakataon na masasaktan ka pero pipiliin mo pa ring tiisin at mahalin dahil mas gugustuhin mong magpanggap na mainit ang kama sa gabi kaysa isuka ang katotohanang baka naubos na ang lahat ng lambing na mayroon sa puso ng asawa. _

  
  


_ Tangina. Kung ganito pala magmahal, sana ay tinakpan na lang ni Kiyoomi ang mata nang dumaan ang liwanag ni Atsumu sa buhay niya. _

  
  


_ Pero hindi na bale, dahil kahit may pagpipilian ay mas gugustuhin niyang mabubulag at mapapaso siya sa pag-ibig na ito. _

  
  
  


Magkahawak-kamay silang umuwi ni Atsumu. Mainit ang pisngi, umaapaw ang puso. 

Hanggang sa pag-uwi ay lumipad ang mga damit pagbukas ng pinto, kumalat ang saplot sa sahig. 

Lahat ng uhaw ay natugunan, lahat ng pangungulila ay tila nawala. Sa bawat haplos ni Atsumu sa balat ni Kiyoomi, bawat pabulong na halik sa balat niya ay tila sinasamba siya ng asawa. 

  
  


Nanalangin siyang parang poon kay Atsumu, ibinuhos lahat ng sakit at pait. Na sana, sa pagsisiping na ito ay mawawala na ang problema. 

  
  


Baka sakaling sa pamamagitan ng pag-uusap ng mga katawan nila ay maubos na ang pagdududa pati na takot na dinadala ni Kiyoomi.

  
  


_ "Mahal kita." _

Paulit-ulit na tugon sa pagsirko ng puso kasabay ng pagsasanib ng katawang naghahangad ng debosyon at pagmamahal.

  
  


_ "Mahal na mahal kita." _

  
  


Tumulo ang luha ni Kiyoomi at sumabog ang liwanag sa nakapikit niyang mata nang bumagsak si Atsumu sa ibabaw niya. 

  
  


Iyon ang pinakamahabang tulog ni Kiyoomi, takot na dumating ang umaga dahil baka unti-unti silang magising sa panaginip na ito.

  
  
  


~

Dadaan ang mga araw na akala nila ay normal na. Mas nakakapag-usap na ulit sila ni Atsumu. Kaya na muli ni Kiyoomi na ibaon sa puso niya lahat ng pinagdaanan.

Ngunit tao lang naman siya, may hangganan ang pasensya, may panahon na sasabog siya.

  
  


_ At ito na ang araw na iyon. _

  
  


Nasa training na naman nila si Oikawa, nakadikit na naman ito kay Atsumu. Alam niyang mga tips and techniques ang itinuturo nito sa asawa niya ngunit hindi kinakaya ni Kiyoomi ang pagdulas ng kamay nito sa balat ni Atsumu.

Hindi niya matiis ang paghahagikan ng mga ito sa tuwing may pinapakita si Oikawa kay Atsumu sa telepono nito. Hindi rin niya gusto ang ibinabatong ngiti ng lalaking ito sa kanya. 

Alam na alam kung paano manliliit si Kiyoomi, alam na alam kung paano siya sasaktan. Pakiramdam ni Kiyoomi ay pinagkakaisahan siya ng teammates dahil sa tuwing lalapit siya ay tatahimik ang mga ito sa usapan nila.

  
  


Kaya kung lahat ng set ni Atsumu sa kanya ay napapalakas ang palo niya ay walang magawa si Inunaki kundi ang mapangiwi na lang at magreklamo na lang.

  
  


Mukhang napapansin na ng lahat na mainit na ang ulo ni Kiyoomi.  _ Ah.  _ Alam ni Kiyoomi na hindi man siya ang pinaka-pasensyosong tao ay hindi siya ganito ka-irrational sa mga bagay-bagay.

"Boss Iwa, nananadya na si Kiyoomi. May galit yata 'to sa akin eh." Himutok ni Inunaki sa mga palo niyang pinalipad sa kabilang side ng court.

"Anong problema, Kiyoomi? Init ulo ka ngayon ha."

Naka-plaster ang mapang-asar na ngiti sa mukha ni Tooru at dumudulas sa tainga niya ang nang-iinis nitong tinig.

"Anong alam mo? Puwede huwag kang sumawsaw na parang wala kang kinalaman sa pinagdadaanan ko." Maanghang na tugon ni Kiyoomi dahilan para mapatigil ang lahat.

Humigpit ang kapit niya sa bolang kanina pa hawak. Nag-iba ang guhit ng ngisi sa labi ni Tooru. "Kiyoomi, hindi ka na mabiro."

Tumaas ang kilay niya, "Close ba tayo para biruin mo ako?!"

At dumagdag pa si Atsumu na ilang metro lang ang layo sa kanya, "Kiyoomi, ano bang nangyayari sa'yo?! Nakakahiya kay Boss Iwa saka kay Tooru. Ano bang mga sinasabi mo ha?"

Bumuhos ang damdaming matagal na niyang pinipigilan sumabog. Napamaang si Kiyoomi at tinitigan si Atsumu na para bang nakakita siya ng multo, "Nahihiya ka para sa kanila? Pero sa akin hindi? Mas concern ka sa kanila, sa iisipin nila kesa sa akin?!"

"Huwag mong sabihing pinagseselosan mo pa rin 'to lahat?! Kiyoomi hindi ka nagseselos sa kahit sino! Kaibigan ko lang si Tooru."

Humikbi si Kiyoomi at nakita niyang naalarma si Atsumu. Akmang lalapit ang asawa sa kanya kaya binato niya ito ng bola, "O bakit gulat na gulat ka? Naririnig mo ba 'yang mga bagay na nanggagaling sa bibig mo? Tangina naman, hindi mo alam ang nararamdaman ko."

"Omi–"

"Huwag mo akong ma-Omi Omi diyan! Wala kang karapatan na diktahan ang nararamdaman ko. Hindi ba pwedeng mahal kita pero nagseselos ako kapag mas may oras ka pa sa mga kaibigan mo. Ang damot-damot mong maglambing pero kapag kay  _ Tooru mo _ ngiting-ngiti ka!"

Humagulgol si Kiyoomi. Hindi siya umiiyak. Sarili na niya ang pinakamatapang na taong kilala niya pero may hangganan pala lahat ng kaya niyang tiisin.

"Mas may oras kang pagpuyatan 'yong lintik na group chat niyo kesa tanungin ako kung okay lang ba ako. Kung o _ kay lang ba tayo _ ?! Tapos ang lakas ng loob mong sabihin na kilala mo ako, na hindi ako marunong magselos? Alam mo ba kung gaano karaming beses akong umiiyak mag-isa sa shower? Na nagpapanggap akong tulog sa gabi, baka sakali lang na maisipan mong amuhin ako. Pero wala. Asawa mo ako pero bakit ganito, Atsumu. Mahal mo pa ba ako?!"

  
  


Pabulong lang iyon ngunit nabasag ang boses ni Kiyoomi, dinig na dinig niya ang pagkadurog ng puso niya nang wala siyang marinig na sagot mula kay Atsumu.

"Pinararamdam ko naman sa iyo, Omi. Kulang pa ba 'yon?"

Pagak siyang tumawa, "Pinararamdam mo? Kapag ano? Kapag nagtatabi tayo sa kama? Kapag ano? Sex? Atsumu, ano pa? Kailan mo huling sinabing mahal mo ako? Kailan mo ako huling niyakap? Kailan mo pinansin na malaki na 'yung problema natin? Hindi. Wala. Hindi mo ako tinanong. Hinayaan mo lang ako na mag-isa at takot. Ano Atsumu, mahal mo ba ako?!"

"Kiyoomi–"

"Huwag kang makialam, Tooru. Sinasadya niyo bang saktan ako? Kasi tingin niyo sa akin walang pakiramdam? Akala niyo ba hindi ko alam na pinag-uusapan niyo ako palagi? Kung wala, e di sana hindi ako nagmamakaawa sa harap ng asawa ko para lang malaman kung mahal ba niya ako!"

Halos mapaupo na siya sa sahig, lusaw na lusaw na si Kiyoomi sa kinatatayuan niya. Bakit kailangan nilang magtalo sa harap ng teammates nila? Wala na yata siyang mukhang maihaharap sa mga ito. Ni walang nangahas na awatin sila.

"Oo o hindi lang, Atsumu. Kahit magpanggap ka. Tatanggapin ko."

Taas-baba na ang dibdib ni Kiyoomi, hindi naman siya dapat nagmamakaawa ng ganito. Mas lalo siyang nanliit sa sarili. Kung nakikita lang siya ni Motoya ngayon ay baka nagpa-piyesta na 'to.

"Kiyoomi, mag-usap muna tayo. Huwag namang ganito."

Tumango siya na parang hibang, "Okay. Naiintindihan ko, Atsumu. Hindi mo na kailangang mag-isip. Hindi na rin natin kailangan mag-usap. Uuwi na ako."

Binibit ni Kiyoomi ang bag na nasa bleachers. Bawat hakbang niya palabas ay pumapatak ang mga luha niya sa sahig. Ni hindi man lang siya sinundan ni Atsumu.

Kumuyom ang kamao niya at hinubad ang bigat ng singsing sa daliri niya. Ilang dipa lang ang pagitan nila bago niya ibinato rito ang wedding ring nila.

Dinig niya ang pagkalansing niyon sa sahig, "Sa'yo na 'yan. Maghanap ka ng bago mong pagbibigyan. Baka gusto mo na lang din ibigay kay Tooru mo. Mas gusto mo naman siyang kasama, di ba? Hayaan mo Atsumu, aalis na rin ako sa buhay mo."

  
  


Bawat salitang nanggagaling kay Kiyoomi ay parang punyal na nakabaon sa puso niya. Kung alam lang niya na ganito, sana pinigilan na lang niya. Sana nakontento na lang si Kiyoomi sa tahimik niyang buhay noon.

~

  
  


Hindi alam ni Kiyoomi kung anong nagawa niya basta hinakot niya ang mga gamit na makita niya. Kailangan niyang umalis at lumayo sandali. Buhat pa kanina ay hindi na siya natigil sa pag-iyak. Alam niyang mali na bisitahin niya si Motoya at ang team nito sa training.

  
  


Pero wala nang ibang pupuntahan si Kiyoomi kaya pagtapak niya sa court ng EJP Raijin ay halos sumadsad na ang tuhod niya sa sahig. Agad siyang nakita ni Motoya at parang bata muli si Kiyoomi.

Hindi niya talaga gustong umiyak dahil makalat siya, sipunin at mahirap patahanin. Ito na yata ang pinakamatinding pagluha niya mula sa pagkakadapa niya noong bata pa sila ng pinsan.

"T-Toya," Hikbi ni Kiyoomi, "H-Hindi ko na kaya."

"Omi, nag-aalala ako sa'yo. May nangyari ba?"

  
  


_ Lumangitngit ang mga sapatos sa sahig. _

  
  


Hirap na hirap si Kiyoomi na sabihin pero kailangan niyang ilabas, kailangan niyang harapin lahat. Dahil hindi siya puwedeng maging duwag.

"Toya, hindi na ako mahal ni Atsumu."

  
  
  


_ Lumagapak ang bola sa sahig. _

  
  


_ "Sunarin, nice kill." _

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Tulala lahat kahit ilang minuto na ang nakalipas. Tila naupos na kandila si Atsumu habang tahimik na tumutulo ang luha niya.

"Ayaw ko kayong sisihin pero nakita niyo na? Sinabi ko nang hindi maganda ang kalalabasan na gusto niyong makitang nagseselos si Kiyoomi. Hindi na tayo mga bata para pag-interesan pa ang nararamdaman ng ibang tao."

Narinig ni Atsumu ang sermon ni Hajime at ang hagulgol ni Tooru sa gilid. Hindi naman talaga niya sinasadya na iparamdama ang mga bagay na 'yon kay Kiyoomi.

Alam talaga niyang hindi nagseselos ang asawa pero sa kapabayaan niya ay unti-unti na palang nalulungkot si Kiyoomi.

Akala niya sapat lang na pinararamdam niya rito lahat hanggang sa na-realize niya ngayon na kulang. Na hindi niya pala nasasabi kay Kiyoomi lahat. 

Lumuhod si Atsumu para humagulgol sa palad niya. Alam niyang mahirap tibagin ang pader ni Kiyoomi pero pinapasok siya nito sa buhay nito.

"Hanapin natin 'yung singsing. Hindi puwedeng mawala ang asawa ko sa akin."

Ni minsan ay wala silang malaking pinag-aawayan not until mangyari ito lahat. Mukhang tama si Kiyoomi, kung kilala niya talaga ito, bakit hindi man lang niya napansin na mabigat na ang dinadala ng kabiyak niya?

"Ayaw ko ng LQ sa mga atleta ko. Hindi ko kayo pine-pressure, Tsumu. Pero baka puwedeng ayusin niyo 'to ni Omi agad. Tutulong kami ni Tooru kung kailangan niyo."

  
  


"Tsumu, pasensya ka na. Alam kong sa GC natin 'to nagsimula lahat. Hindi ko naman sinasadya na pikunin si Kiyoomi."

Pagod siyang ngumiti, "Wala ka namang kasalanan, Tooru. Ako rin ang sisisihin dito. Hindi ko na-address na may problema pala kaming dalawa. Akala ko normal lang na may panahong tahimik si Omi ko."

  
  
  
  


Hindi na nila natuloy ang training dahil abala ang lahat na patahanin si Atsumu at Tooru. Nahanap din niya ang singsing ni Kiyoomi at parang gusto na naman niyang bumunghalit ng iyak pagkakita sa message ni Sunarin at Motoya.

_ Dito muna sa amin ni Toya si Kiyoomi magpapahinga. Parang awa, Atsumu. Ayusin mo 'to kasi baka sakalin na rin kita. _

  
  
  


Hindi yata niya kayang respetuhin si Sunarin ngayon. Hindi niya na rin kayang palipasan pa ng isang gabi ang away nila.

Mag-asawa sila, hindi na sila bata. Takot na takot si Atsumu na basta na lang mawala si Omi sa kanya.

  
  


"Toya, please. Sisilipin ko lang si Omi. Kumain na ba siya? Titingnan ko lang siya kahit hanggang bago siya magising."

Tuyong-tuyo na ang mga mata niya sa pag-iyak mula pa kanina.

"Alam mo bang ngayon ko lang nakita 'yang pinsan ko na umiyak ng ganyan? Huling beses akong niyakap ni Kiyo e no'ng nadapa siya bata pa kami tapos takot siyang mapagalitan ni Tita. Madumi raw kasi umiyak kaya ayaw na niya. Pero kanina, Atsumu, gusto kitang sapakin sa totoo lang."

Lumunok si Atsumu, alam niyang parehas lang silang may pagkukulang ni Kiyoomi pero ang problema ay dapat mas pinagtuunan niya ng pansin ang asawa.

Alam niyang hindi magsasabi si Omi kapag may problema ito. Nirerespeto pa rin naman ni Atsumu ang boundaries ng asawa niya. Pero nakalimutan niyang  _ partners  _ sila. Hindi niya 'to puwedeng pabayaan.

Dapat ay pinasan din niya ang bigat ng mundo nito. Dapat binigyan niya ito ng balikat na sasandalan kaysa iwanan itong nag-iisa. 

"Ewan ko ba sa inyong mag-asawa. Paulit-ulit na sinasabi ni Omi na hindi mo na raw siya mahal. Atsumu, totoo ba?"

Tumawa si Atsumu sa kabila ng luha, "Mamamatay muna ako bago mangyari. Hindi ako pupunta rito kung hindi ko mahal ang pinsan mo, Toya. May mga hindi lang kami napag-usapan. May mga problemang lumaki na. Masyadong mabigat para kay Kiyoomi. Pero mahal na mahal ko ang asawa ko."

Bumuntong-hininga si Motoya, "Nasa guest room si Omi. Tulog na tulog. Tabihan mo na. Huwag kang uuwi hangga't di kayo nagkakaayos. Atsumu, pinipikon ko ang pinsan ko pero ayaw ko nang makitang nagkakaganyan siya."

Mabilis pa sa alas-kwatrong tumayo si Atsumu at pinuntahan si Kiyoomi. Kahit tulog ay halatang-halatang basa ang pisngi niyo kakaiyak.

Naupo siya sa paanan ng kama at hinawakan ang kamay nito. "Sorry, mahal. Sana maramdaman mong hindi kita kayang ipagpalit sa iba. Hindi ko alam na napabayaan na kita. Omi omi ko, sorry. Huwag mong sanang isipin na hindi na kita mahal."

Humalik siya sa noo nito at tumulo sa balat ni Kiyoomi ang mga luha ni Atsumu. Mahapdi na ang mata niya pero mukhang tama ang mga tao kapag nasa bingit na mawawala sa iyo ang isang tao.

Akma siyang lalayo nang biglang may bisig na kumulong sa kanya at may mukhang nakabaon sa leeg ni Atsumu.

"Omi–"

"D-Diyan ka lang. Huwag mo akong tingnan kasi kanina pa ako umiiyak. Sorry kung binato ko sa'yo 'yung singsing. Takot lang ako kasi hindi mo masabi na m-mahal mo ako."

Hinaplos niya ang buhok ni Kiyoomi at humalik nang paulit-ulit sa batok nito. "Alam kong mali rin ako kasi hindi ka naman manghuhula ng nararamdaman ko. Pero mahal na mahal lang kita, Tsumu. Pakiramdam ko kasi hindi kita kayang patawanin kagaya nila. Baka hindi ka na masaya sa piling ko."

Humikbi si Atsumu, tuluyan na siyang nalaglag sa ibabaw ni Kiyoomi at yumakap na rin dito, "Posible ba naman 'yon? Huminga ka lang sa tabi ko masaya na ako. Mahalin mo lang ako, wala na akong ibang hiling pa. Mahal na mahal din kita, Omi-Omi. Pasensya ka na ha? Kung kailangan pa nating magtalo ng ganito para lang malaman na malaki na pala 'yung sama ng loob mo."

Lumayo siya at hinayaang matitigan ang mukha ni Kiyoomi, "Huwag na lang nating ulitin, Tsumu. Okay? Sasabihin ko na sa'yo lahat ngayon kung may problema tayo. Ayaw kong maghiwalay tayong dalawa."

Tumango si Atsumu at dinukot sa bulsa ang singsing ni Omi, "Huwag mo na ring hubarin 'to, please. Gusto mo pakasal tayo ulit?"

Ngumiti si Kiyoomi at ikinuskos ang ilong nila sa isa't isa, "I love you. Uwi na tayo bukas?"

Gumulong pahiga si Atsumu at iniulo sa dibdib niya ang asawa bago pinatakan ng malambing na halik ang labi nito, _"Nakauwi na ako. Sa'yo."_

  
  
  


Lumipas ang magdamag na napuno ang apat na sulok ng kuwarto ng mga hagikgik ni Kiyoomi at mga kuwento ni Atsumu. 

Namanhid ang labi sa bawat halik na pinagsasaluhan, na para bang binabawi ang mga pagkakataong nagkulang silang iparamdam ang pagmamahal sa isa't isa.

  
  
  
  


Kung hindi man sila naka-attend ng training kinabukasan ay mukhang naintindihan na iyon ng mga kasamahan nila. 

  
  


Dahil susulitin ni Atsumu ang bawat araw masabi lamang, maparamdam palagi kung gaano niya kamahal si Kiyoomi. Susubuking maging mas maayos at masaya ang pagsasama nilang dalawa.

  
  


Kakayanin nang harapin lahat ng hamon sa buhay dahil sila ang lakas ng isa't isa.

  
  
  
  


_ -wakas.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kung gusto niyo akong sigawan nang kahit anong sakuatsu, tara sa baranggay hall sa twitter @_kenmeow. :)) Let me know ur thoughts and violent reax heheheh thank you for giving this fic a chance!!!


End file.
